


Lullaby

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2008, Romance, Surprises, Sweetness, crazy stupid fluff, sticky sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Greg calls Nick at work because he can’t sleep. What ensues will give Warrick the surprise of his life. NG Romance, humor, rated G.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 36





	Lullaby

Nick picked up a bullet casing from the driveway of the victim’s residence while Warrick worked nearby, examining something gripped in his forceps. 

“I can’t tell what this is. Nick, maybe you could take a look?”

“Yeah, sure man.” Nick stood up just as his cell phone vibrated. “Hold on.” Peeling off a glove he looked at the caller ID and shook his head. He flipped the phone open and greeted his boyfriend, knowing he was off the clock, “hey babe.”

“Nicky?”

“Yes?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Why not?” he looked over at Warrick, his brows creased, wondering where Greg was going with this. 

Warrick only looked at him in confusion and he realized he’d answered the phone in a way his friend hadn’t expected him to. He’d have to be careful what he said, so as not to out the two of them any further. 

“Because you’re not here,” Greg explained, whining into his ear. 

“And just what do you expect me to do about it? You know I’m still at work.”

“Can you...” Greg was hesitant. “Can you sing to me? Like you sometimes do when you’re here?”

“What?” Nick was sure he must have misheard Greg’s simple request. “But I’m at...”

“Please?”

He was a pushover when it came to his boyfriend, and he knew it. “Which one?”

Carefully, he stepped over and around the evidence until he found the empty curb beside their Denali and sat down. 

“The one you wrote.”

Nick sighed. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You in bed? Lights out?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok, here goes... but I’m only doing this once. I’m out here at this scene with Warrick, and he can’t hear me...”

“I know, Nicky, I know. I just miss you. We haven’t spent quality time together in ages thanks to work.”

“I miss you too. But I promise I’ll be home soon.”

“Ok.”

“You ready?”

“Yup,” he heard the sleepy smile in Greg’s voice.

Nick began to sing the lullaby he’d made up on the spot one night when Greg couldn’t sleep several months ago. 

_Hey baby_  
_You know I’m right here beside you_  
_No matter where you are_  
_You know I won’t go far_  
_Close your eyes_  
_I promise to be here when you wake_  
_Close your eyes, love_  
_Find sleep in my arms_  
_I’ll watch over you_  
_Keep your nightmares at bay..._

As he sang he began to forget where he was and who he was with. He felt his voice grow stronger, with his love for Greg coursing through his veins. 

“I love you, Nicky,” Greg murmured, his voice heavy with sleep.

Nick continued to sing until the song was finished, and he could hear Greg’s soft breathing on the other end of the phone. “Love you too, babe.”

When he hung up, he found himself grinning as he pictured Greg sound asleep in bed, his cute curls half covering his adorable face.

“I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

Startled by the voice close by, Nick looked up to see Warrick watching him with keen eyes. 

“Who is she?”

“What? Who?” Nick was flustered, unsure what to do or say all of a sudden. 

“She must be something special for you to pour your heart and soul into a song like that.”

His cheeks flushed, and he imagined them turning into a bright tomato red. Greg was going to be in big trouble when he got home. But then, suddenly, none of it mattered anymore. He could test Warrick. He didn’t think it would go over too badly. 

“He is,” Nick said, getting back to his feet.

“Wait a minute... since when do you have kids?”

The deep smile returned, spreading across Nick’s features as he went back to work. “I don’t. But sometimes, living with him, I feel like I do.” 


End file.
